Andre Brooks
Andre Brooks is a DAMMED recruit bonded to Noel, a shadow demon. Originally from Brazil, Andre now lives in Seryy at the DAMMED base. Personality + Cheerful | Optimistic | Friendly - Slightly Clumsy | Pushover | Mischievous Background Pre-bond Andre was born in 2094 in the city of Salvador situated in Brazil. He doesn’t remember what happened to his parents, did they die or survive? It’s all a mystery for him as he was found by a demon at the age of 2, wrapped in a t-shirt with his name scribbled onto the tag. They brought him over to a mixed shelter home that took in humans and other creatures. For the next 7 years Andre lived there with other kids and adults while the war continued on outside. He was taken care of there, he was taught a fair amount on how to survive and he made sure to be the 'big man of the house'. He learnt how to cook by observing and helping out with chores and such with the other children. Since this was a mixed shelter, he befriended both demons and humans which is why he never bared any ill will against creatures that weren't humans. At the age of 9, two young men came and offered to take Andre in, he was hesitant to leave at first and it took him half a year before he finally agreed on going with the two males; who became his two dads. They moved far away to a part of California in America where they spent 4 more years living quietly and contently as the war slowly came to an end. In that time Andre started learning English and how to act and learn the things he missed out on educationally as he helped out at the flower shop his parents owned. He was enrolled in school soon later and things seemed to be settling in what you could assume was normality after so long. He kept an optimistic outlook on life and learnt more and more things, though he felt like the lack of demons in this area was worrying; as the years passed on, Andre became more and more invested in different type of demons, but kept on the low-down as many of his classmates and neighbours didn't have the nicest opinions on them. And then he learnt of DAMMED through rumours at his college, curious, Andre tried to search about the organization and from what little he found out, he was moved enough that he asked his parents’ permission to sign up. It took a while for them to agree but in the end after endless pleading, they let him apply, telling him that from now on the decision he's going to take are his and his alone. And with that in mind, Andre set off to Russia to immerse himself once again into a mixed environment of demons and humans with the hopes he could help keep peace between the two. Post-bond Bonding and Powers Partner Relationship Asmodeus- UNBONDED Noel :: Active *'Stone and Soil Manipulation' *'Metal Manipulation' Passive *'Seismic Sensing' *'Earth Identification' Other Relationships * Trivia *He’s bilingual, he knows both Portuguese and English fluently. Under high stress and emotion, he might slip into Portuguese subconsciously as a coping system. *When Andre is in deep thought or under stress, he tends to ramble quietly to himself internally or externally. *Andre gets easily stressed out, in particularly bad times™ he might grow a little tired, but never near to the point of passing out. *He has a really big thing for bad puns. *Has two dads- Richard Brooks and John Brooks and used to work at their flower shop called Brook’s Little Buds. *He's very sensitive to light from looking at the sun for too long when he was little, which resulted him having to learn how to see with his eyes closed. He went on a sunglasses strike for years but now he’s finally resigning this war and decided to wear goggle/shades. *The shades are opaque from the outside and they cover his eyes from above, below and sides. There’s no way to see his eyes while wearing them. *Here’s a playlist here *He owns way too many hairbands for his own good, you’ll see a new one everyday honestly. You'll either see him wearing them as arm bands or as actual hairbands, it kinda switches up. His favourite and original hairband is a simple orange one he tends to wear a lot. *Here’s a reference for Andre’s scars here. *Andre identifies as bisexual. *Andre’s dancing abilities focuses on urban and contemporary styles the most. He knows how to waltz mostly and has tried out swing but not much. *He can walk/dance in heels. *He’s like a huge dog honestly, praise him or smile at him and he will be the happiest lil pup. *He also likes to nickname people- he’s terrible at nicknaming people. *His voice claim is Anthony Ramos, a sample is here. *Used to be bonded to Asmodeus, but the demon abandoned DAMMED and Andre was forced to rebond. Category:Soldiers of DAMMED